Barbarians
"A horde of melee attackers with mean mustaches and even meaner tempers." Summary *The Barbarians are unlocked from the Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3). *It spawns four single-target, melee Barbarians with both moderate hitpoints and damage. *Barbarians wield long swords, have blond hair and amazing 'staches and mean tempers. Strategy *The Barbarians are effective for tanking and dealing damage. *The Barbarians are a great option to use against enemy cards and Crown Towers, as the spawned troops have a moderate amount of hitpoints and damage, and are perfect for attacks in conjunction with ranged support troops like Archers or Musketeers. *They are excellent for taking out low numbers of enemy troops such as the Prince or Musketeer on the player's side. The 4 Barbarians will quickly eliminate the target if they are dropped directly on top of it and surround the unit. **A successful defense with Barbarians will also make for a powerful counterpush if the Barbarians are protected from splash troops. **They can also defeat a splash unit if placed correctly, but failing to surround the splasher with Barbarians will cause them to take more damage than necessary. *The Barbarians can be effectively countered by most splash troops such as the Bomber and Valkyrie. However, be sure to plant them to the side so they are not immediately mauled. **Fire Spirits can do severe damage to the Barbarians, and are also very cost effective. Note that Fire Spirits alone will usually be unable to eliminate an entire group of Barbarians. Finish the Barbarians off with other troops or allow the Crown Towers to finish them off. *Barbarians are slow and are vulnerable to splash damage, like Bomber and Baby Dragon. *A powerful counter is the Fireball; the damage and radius of the spell is more than enough to lower all 4 Barbarians' hitpoints by at least 75% if the spell is cast correctly, and can even destroy them completely in one hit if the Fireball is of equal or higher level than the Barbarians. Afterwards, if the Barbarians' health is lowered, the player can easily finish them off with Zap or Arrows, or even just let their Arena Tower finish them off. **Poison can also be an effective counter to use. Its Damage over time will eliminate, or deal high damage to, the Barbarians and any supporting troops. **If the Barbarians survive, try supporting them with a tanky unit to get some use out of them. *Rage used with Barbarians can do severe damage to a Crown Tower, as it is hard to stop because Rage increases movement and attack speed. The Barbarians have high damage and can make short work of a tower before the opponent stops them. *Deploying Barbarians down the lane is futile and is essentially a waste of five Elixir unless the opponent is short on Elixir simply because of the numerous counters to the Barbarians. Always be ready to deploy a support troop along with the Barbarians, such as a tank, so that they stay alive for as long as can be kept. *It is a very bad idea to leave them ignored as they will be able to destroy the Crown Tower by themselves. *They are the best troops to take out tanks due to their high damage and tankiness, support troops mostly have trouble killing them as they are tanky. History *On 2/2/16, the February Update decreased the Barbarians' hitpoints by 4%. Trivia *From the Knight's description, Barbarians are said to be distant cousins, due to their physical similarities, especially their awesome mustaches. *Barbarians are the only troop unlocked in Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3). *1 Barbarian does the same damage as an equal level Knight or Royal Giant. fr:Barbaresde:Barbarenru:Варвары Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards